


Midnight Waltz

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Regret, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: At a party to help encourage friendship between the empire and Lucis Noctis meets a stranger who seduces him, he ends up regretting his choices when he discovers who the man really is.





	Midnight Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had loads of time to do a lot for Ardynoct week and I am so gutted! However, I hope I can make it up to everyone with this. I'm personally quite proud of it since I wrote it in a couple of hours while my daughter's been harassing me to make cupcakes with her. Enjoy, and I apologise for all mistakes. (And yes, we made cupcakes)

The ballroom of the Citadel was packed full of people, dancing, gossiping and drinking. Waiters drifted around bearing sparkling glasses full of bubbly golden liquid on silver platters, their white suits standing out starkly against the majority of black in the room. Music drifted through the crowds from a small band placed upon a dais in one corner, violins, cello's and other instruments adding a pleasant melody to the event.  
  
Noctis stood in one corner beside a large window that had a beautiful view of the garden, around him the guests swirled; women in fancy taffeta dresses and men dressed in smart black suits. Every guest wore a mask of some sorts. The ball was in full swing, the clock in the corner ticking down the minutes far too slowly for Noctis' liking. He held a delicate flute of champaign in his fingers as he stood before the window and watched the party goers. Somewhere in the mass were important members of Niflheim's military and close advisors to the Emperor himself. Noctis spotted an occasional flash of gaudy white in amongst the heaving mass of darkness, it made him frown in distaste but he knew they had little choice but to put on airs to impress the visiting dignitaries. He spotted a familiar woman dressed in white, her mask adorned with elegant feathers as she was led around the room by her brother. Noctis smiled when Lunafreya caught his eye, she waved a satin gloved hand and laughed again as she was pulled back into the dancing crowd. At least, he thought, someone was enjoying themselves. He was acutely aware that his father would admonish him for daring to stand against the wall, moody and unsociable but Noctis hated parties of any kind and having a mask over his eyes didn't change that. His mask had been hand made for him, a delicate silver and black filigree that moulded to his face like a second skin. It hid nothing about who he was but it looked pretty, finely polished with the tiniest hint of gold to enhance the shape of his eyes.  
  
“Noct, you really mustn't be seen standing here like a statue,”  
  
Noctis sighed into his drink, finishing it off with a single gulp before handing it back to the waiter, “Iggy, you know I hate stuff like this,”  
  
“Even so, this is an essential political event. If we can encourage friendship between ourselves and Niflheim then it may put an end to the tensions. At least go out there and make some small talk, Noctis.”  
  
Noctis looked up at his advisor, noting his clean cut dark suit and his own plain black mask, “What kind of small talk could I ever have with these people?” He groaned, shoulders slumping but Ignis put a firm hand between his shoulder blades and straightened him out.  
  
“Do try to avoid wrinkling that suit,” Ignis sighed, “And as for your other question, the weather. Anything. Just talk to them.”  
  
“Oh yeah, a nice chat about the weather is really gonna help our political situation and avert war.” Noctis muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, “Whatever, Ignis, I'm happy just standing here.”  
  
Ignis sighed, “Fine. But when your father sees you he'll be very disappointed.”  
  
Noctis watched Ignis fade back into the crowd, off to mingle and more importantly spy. Ignis had an incredible memory for gossip and faces, he knew that the Lady Veronica was having an affair with the youngest son of Lord Augustino despite the fact that they had a twenty year age gap. Ignis stored away this knowledge like a hoarder and he was never afraid to use it to benefit Noctis' position within the council. Noctis smiled, shaking his head a little. He turned his head and looked out of the window, the gardens were lit up by tiny strings of fairy lights. There was a fountain nearby that glistened and sparkled under the starlight, reflecting the coloured lights. Noctis glanced back around the room and backed up against the glass door hidden behind one of the heavy velvet curtains, he curled his fingers into the handle and slowly began to pull it open. He spotted his father weaving his way through the crowd, looking majestic in his royal garments and silver mask that blended seamlessly into the pointed crown at the side of his head. He was laughing at something Clarus had said, patting his Shield on the arm. Noctis smiled a moment, unable to help the surge of fondness he felt watching his father look so relaxed and happy. It wasn't often he saw it.  
  
His enjoyment soon faded when he realised they were coming his way, he groaned and opened the door enough for him to slip through and out into the gardens. He moved through the shadows, fading from view easily as he rounded a spectacular array of dark red roses and followed the path to the fountain. He could still hear the music coming from the ball room as he found a marble bench and slumped down into it, he ran his hands through his meticulously styled hair and let out a long, slow sigh.  
  
“Ah, my apologies, I had no idea anyone else was here,”  
  
Noctis' spine stiffened and he turned his head to see a tall man step out of the shadow of a willow tree, he took two steps further into the light. He wore a shirt with a ruffled collar that opened to reveal a scandalous amount of his chest covered in a coarse, dark hair. Noctis arched an eyebrow, he didn't remember seeing him inside. The man smirked, his golden eyes crinkling behind the crimson and black mask he wore, “No...it's-uh...it's ok. I'm just taking a break.” Noctis muttered, watching the man closely and wondering who he was.  
  
“Yes, these sorts of events can become a tad...exhausting.” The man's smirk widened and he offered the prince a small bow, “I did not expect to bump into the Prince himself, it is an honour.”  
  
Noctis, remembering his manners a bit too late, rose and bowed back, “Yeah. So, I guess I'll leave you to it then-” He was about to turn but a hand curled around his wrist, Noctis looked down at it with wide eyes. Very few people had ever dared to touch him in such a familiar way before.  
  
“Why not stay? We can take a rest together.”  
  
Noctis swallowed, his pulse picking up as he felt the man's thumb caress the inside of his wrist, “Well I-I-”  
  
“Come, sit.”  
  
Noctis allowed himself to be pulled back down onto the bench, the man sat at his side and absently admired one of the rose bushes. Noctis' fingers curled on his knees and he stared at the ground between his shiny shoes.  
  
“Such a beautiful garden,” The man sighed, plucking a rose and lifting it to his nose, “Smells delightful,”  
  
“My mother planted those,” Noctis admitted, he felt awkward under the man's intense stare. He'd never encountered anyone with the gall to commandeer the prince of insomnia's time in such a way, yet he was also intrigued. The only people who had the confidence to be so familiar were Ignis, Gladio and his friend Prompto. Everyone else saw only a crown when they looked at him, not a human being.  
  
“Well, I must say she had exquisite taste,” The man smiled as he held out the rose, he slid it behind Noctis' ear, “Beautiful,” He whispered, his voice low in a way that made heat crawl up Noctis' chest and flood his cheeks. The lights sparkled off of the strangers red hair, his eyes seemed to glow as he looked Noctis up and down. Somewhere nearby a couple entered the garden, arm in arm they giggled as they walked past them. Noctis followed them with his eyes a moment before a hand on his own regained his attention, “It's a shame, I heard your mother was an indomitable woman.”  
  
“Yeah...I think she was.” Noctis offered a hesitant smile, eyes moving away and unable to hold the strangers gaze, “I don't remember her much though,”  
  
“It was a sad day when Lucis lost it's beloved queen,” The man sighed, genuine regret lingering on the edge of his voice, “However, her legacy lives on in you. From what I understand you resemble her quite closely,”  
  
Noctis' smile widened at the compliment, “Thanks.”  
  
“My pleasure,” The man purred, his hand rising, he brushed the back of his hand over Noctis' cheek, “You are the jewel in the crown of Lucis, a true treasure.”  
  
Noctis' face felt too hot, he wanted to take his mask off to get some cool air against his skin but he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be proper until midnight and he didn't need Ignis lecturing him.  
  
“Oh, you must be thirsty? Shall we return?”  
  
Noctis swallowed, breathing out unsteadily, “Y-Yeah ok,” he agreed, a drink sounded very good to his parched mouth. He let the stranger tug him to his feet and followed him back inside the ballroom. When they got back inside the stranger handed Noctis a drink, he sipped the champagne a little too quickly while he listened to the man ramble on about the festivities. They remained in their little private corner, their voices low as the man leaned into Noctis' space. He found that he didn't actually mind it too much, at least the guy was funny. Noctis soon found himself giggling, hiding it in the palm of his hand as the man plied him with drink. He kept up a running commentary regarding the guests, about that lady over there and how she was actually plotting the demise of her latest husband. How that tall, skinny man stood alone in a corner, had a disturbing relationship with his chocobo on the farm he ran just inside the wall. Noctis snorted, a totally inappropriate and unprincely thing to do that Ignis would have scolded him on but he was a little too tipsy to care.  
  
The man's fingers brushed Noctis' on occasion, his hand soon found it's way to his hip. Noctis shivered, goosebumps erupting over his arms as he felt the man's finger tips burn through the shiny fabric of his tux. He swallowed the last of his latest glass and set it aside. The man whispered in his ear, amusing anecdotes that he shouldn't have known. His hot breath brushed across Noctis' ear and made him tremble as he was drawn closer. He was soon drowning in the exotic scent of the strangers aftershave, something spicy and foreign that he couldn't put a name to. Heat coalesced low in his gut when the man managed to slip his fingers beneath the hem of his trousers.  
  
Noctis was drunk on sensation, the world spinning dangerously around him as golden eyes filled his vision. His breath came a little faster than it should have and his face burned as the man muttered soft compliments and praises into his ear. It was all becoming a little too much, too intense but he couldn't pull away to put distance between them.  
  
They were well hidden in a dim little corner, away from prying eyes. Noctis was sure Ignis would be searching for him, intending on forcing him to mingle with their important guests but his attention was solely focussed on the way the strangers large, calloused hands spread out over his hip. The man swayed him gently to the slow waltz music, telling him how beautiful he looked, how soft his hair was. Noctis could only blush and turn his face away. The man grasped his chin, thumb pressing into his cheek as he forced Noctis' eyes back to his.  
  
“Do not shy away from me, your highness,” He whispered, voice low and husky as he pressed Noctis up against the wall, “We are well hidden, no one can see us.”  
  
Noctis' cheeks burned further as the man leaned down, their lips brushing. He could feel the scrape of stubble from the man's pockmarked cheek against his own before his lips were claimed in a soft, delicate little kiss. It ripped the breath from his lungs, his hands rose to grip at the man's strangely old fashioned shirt. The man's fingers tightened briefly before he tilted Noctis' head for a better angle and kissed him again. Noctis let his lips part, accepting the man's tongue with drunken eagerness. He'd never been kissed like this. His few previous attempts at seduction had been fumbling, embarrassing at best. It was obvious the man knew what he was doing, his hand curled around Noctis' back, crushing him against his broad chest. He tasted of champagne, tart and slightly dry. He found himself moaning into the man's mouth, feeling his thigh press against something hard. He hesitated, just for a second before the man rolled his hips against him. He forgot about the party, about how close his father's greatest enemies were and let himself get swept away on a rush of hormones and excitement.  
  
The man took him apart too easily, his hands sliding down over his chest and unbuttoning his pants. Noctis gasped, eyes closing as the man slid his lips down his throat. He nipped at the skin just above his collar but was very careful not to leave any marks. Noctis slowly let his own hands find the man's erection through his trousers, he squeezed, pressing the heel of his palm against it. The man hissed, chuckling softly into the crook of Noctis' throat. Then he pushed his own hand into Noctis' trousers and curled his fingers around him as best he could. It was awkward but that didn't stop Noctis from biting down hard on his lower lip to prevent a cry from escaping. His head was swimming, he was dizzy from excitement and the rush of doing something like this in such a public place. If they were caught the man would end up in prison and Noctis would be grounded for the rest of his life, all freedoms ripped away from him. But...but he didn't want to stop. The pleasure was heady, addictive and he wanted more. He wondered what this man would taste like, how his cock would feel against his tongue. Noctis groaned, feeling the man squeeze him. His hips jerked upward, the man laughing in his ear before he used his free hand to move Noctis' head back to his. Their next kiss was scalding, Noctis panted for air through his nose as the man's tongue found his. He hissed into the man's mouth, hot and wet as the stranger started to jerk him off a little faster.  
  
The man whispered his name against Noctis' lips, pressing his own cock against Noctis' palm and encouraging him to grip it, “Such a good boy,” He breathed, panting heavily into Noctis' ear, “So easy to train.”  
  
Noctis barely took any notice of the words leaving the man's lips as he felt liquid heat pool low in his belly. He gasped, eyes snapping shut.  
  
“Oh you are a delight, my dear. So trusting, so eager to please.” The man chuckled against Noctis' open mouth, licking at his wet lips, “To think, your father is only metres away. How slutty of you, prince Noctis.”  
  
Noctis wasn't sure if it was the way the man said his name or the acknowledgement of how public they were but something about the low purr of the man's voice sent him crashing over the edge with an intensity he'd never felt before. The man pressed up against him, pinning him against the wall as he came hard in his own underwear. He pressed one hand over Noctis' mouth, watching hungrily as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
It seemed to take an age for him to come down from his high, he ended up slumping against the man and panting. The man ran his fingers through the prince's hair before setting up upright again and tidying him up. He tucked Noctis' shirt back into his damp trousers and then buttoned up his tail coat, “There, as smart and presentable as ever my dear.” He stood back and smiled, seemingly satisfied by the wrecked look on the prince's face.  
  
“I...” Noctis swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, “ _Astrals_ ,” He muttered, leaning against the wall as his knees felt too weak to hold him. He knew that soon he'd start to feel uncomfortable, that the semen soaking his underwear would start to annoy him but he couldn't get out of the party until the unmasking at midnight. He looked over to the huge grandfather clock and sighed, only an hour to go.  
  
“It seems you enjoy-”  
  
The man's voice halted when two figures approached them, Noctis looked up to see his father and Clarus emerge from the crowd and move closer. His eyes widened, he cast a slightly panicked look towards the man who seemed utterly unruffled, despite what they had just been doing. Panic set Noctis' heart rate pounding, if he was caught...if his father knew...It was too late, Regis approached with a lopsided smile, Clarus keeping a steadying hand on his elbow. He was obviously as drunk as Noctis, if not more so. He straightened his back, one arm behind it and bowed low to the King, “Your Majesty,” He said, rising again when Regis put a firm hand on his shoulder. He tried not to flush, eyes looking everywhere except at his father.  
  
“My son, how are you enjoying yourself?”  
  
“Oh...uh...same as always,” He offered a weak little smile.  
  
Regis chuckled fondly, “You never were the social butterfly,” He agreed before turning to the man, “Ah, Chancellor, I haven't had the honour of greeting you this evening.”  
  
“My apologies your majesty,” The man bowed low, smirking like a serpent, “I got rather caught up in talking to your fetching son,”  
  
Regis' eyes crinkled at the word choice, eyes sliding to Noctis and then back to the man, “Well, I am certainly glad you find his company enjoyable,”  
  
Noctis finally realised who it was he had been seduced by, “Chancellor Izunia?!” He exclaimed in surprise, the alcohol loosening his tongue a little too much. He felt numb, watching the man's eyes wrinkle at the corners in a smug, self-satisfied smile.  
  
“Oh? Did I not introduce myself? How rude of me. I hope your highness can forgive an old man his mistake?” He rose from another bow with a wide smile full of perfect white teeth.  
  
“No...sorry, it was my fault. I didn't think to ask.” Noctis replied weakly, the world tilted on it's axis and it took everything he had not to just throw up over his father's shoes. Oh what have I done, he groaned internally.  
  
Ardyn Izunia took Noctis' hand in his own and brushed his lips across the knuckles, his eyes fixed on the prince with an intensity that took Noctis' breath away, “Let us start from the beginning, your highness; I am Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor and valued advisor of Emperor Iedolas.” Noctis could still feel Ardyn's fingers around his cock, how good it'd felt to be manhandled in that way, his flush deepened helplessly. Shame formed a pit in his stomach and he found himself wishing he could just walk away.  
  
Regis' mouth tightened as he stared at Ardyn's fingers, lingering on Noctis' hand. The gesture was too intimate, almost rude in such a public setting yet he dared not speak out.  
  
“Uh...yeah...nice to meet you,” Noctis muttered, unable to look away despite feeling his father's eyes boring into him.  
  
“So, Mr. Izunia, how are you enjoying our party?” Regis asked, outwardly the epitome of courtesy but he kept one hand on Noctis' shoulder.  
  
“It is a very lovely affair, the canapés are to die for,” Ardyn replied smoothly, lifting a glass he'd taken from a waiter in a small toast, “I am sure his Imperial Majesty is very distressed that he was forced to miss such an occasion,”  
  
Regis nodded his head, “I do hope he returns to full health soon, the empire will surely flounder without him.”  
  
“I will take your well wishes back with me when I return your majesty,” Ardyn bowed again politely, “Your highness, it was truly a delight to meet you. Perhaps we may spend more time with one another at a later date?” He looked down at Noctis, eyes sparkling like liquid gold.  
  
“Yeah, sure. I mean-uh...it'll be my pleasure, chancellor.” He bowed himself, just a slight tilt of the head but Ardyn's smirk widened. Noctis was too hot and too cold all at the same time, he glanced at his father who seemed oblivious to what had just transpired. Noctis was grateful but also a little resentful. He didn't want his father finding out but he also wanted him to know, just to remove the weight of guilt from his chest.  
  
“Your majesty, may I be excused?” Ardyn asked, turning to Regis.  
  
“Of course, please enjoy the rest the party.”  
  
They watched Ardyn stride off, swallowed by the crowd. Noctis swallowed, lowering his head as his father turned his attention to him, “I know these sorts of events trouble you, Noctis, but I am so glad you're trying. Just a little longer and you may retire to your rooms.”  
  
Noctis took a breath and forced a smile, “Thanks dad.”  
  
“Anything for you, Noct,” Regis ruffled his hair and turned away, “The unmasking is soon, please be ready.”  
  
Noctis watched his father walk away, breathless, confused and dizzy. He leaned back against the wall and took deep, steadying breaths. It was just a mistake, a simple misunderstanding. He could remind the chancellor that their positions meant that nothing more could happen between them. He nodded to himself, a determined frown creasing his brow. He opened his eyes and searched the room, spotting Ardyn easily amongst the other guests. He was talking to a woman wearing gaudy jewels who was laughing and blushing, Ardyn met his gaze and smirked around the lip of his glass. Heat flared again in Noctis' gut and he broke the eye contact. He'd never be able to look at the man in the eye again. With a grumble he pushed himself away from his little corner and slipped into the crowd, all the while feeling golden eyes burn into his back.


End file.
